Terra Defensio Cogere (Pausado)
by erendir
Summary: El T.D.C. se encontraba en la cúspide, siendo la organización representativa de la Humanidad, su primera línea de defensa, así como la que trataba con asuntos sobrenaturales. Pero, a pesar de su poder e influencia, ni siquiera los Dioses Dragones son capaces de controlarlo todo. El mundo siempre está cambiando, siempre maquinando, y por mucho que uno lo desee, no siempre gana.
1. Prologo

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Prólogo:

**CONSECUENCIAS**

* * *

La guerra…

La guerra había vuelto…

La Tercera Guerra Mundial…

La Humanidad volvía a estar en guerra contra sí misma…

Muchos pensarían que era algo de esperarse, pero nada más lejos. Ciertamente el mundo humano seguía siendo un caos, pero uno mucho menor gracias a la intervención del T.D.C. en algunos ámbitos y la relación de esta organización con el mundo sobrenatural. No, el motivo que llevó a esta guerra no fue solo por una disputa humana, sino por varios motivos. Los tres más importantes fueron los que llevaron a la Humanidad a aquella nueva guerra:

Una guerra anterior…

Una verdad forzada a revelarse…

La libertad de pensamiento…

En la primera los humanos no tuvieron culpa y nada que ver, fueron simplemente daños colaterales, en la segunda no hubo elección alguna, y la tercera está condicionada a los propios seres vivos con capacidad para pensar libremente.

Esta nueva guerra era más que devastadora. Los muertos superaban los quinientos millones, pero la gran mayoría no era por aquella misma guerra, sino como consecuencia de la anterior producto de la destrucción, hambruna, enfermedades y demás. Pero aquellos millones de muertos no era nada comparable a la guerra pre Tercera Guerra Mundial. Esta fue tan devastadora que el número de muertos fue de la cinco o seis séptimas partes de toda la población en el planeta. De los más de siete mil millones de humanos que habitaban el planeta Tierra hacía unos meses, quedó menos de dos mil millones luego de la pre Tercera Guerra Mundial. Jamás se había visto algo semejante en la Tierra.

Fue consecuencia de dicha guerra y la verdad revelada la que llevo la libertad de pensamiento a un punto semejante a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Durante esa guerra se enfrentaron tres bandos: fascismo, capitalismo y comunismo, aunque estos dos últimos lucharon conjuntamente contra el primero y una vez derrotado se enfrentaron entre ellos en la mundialmente conocida como Guerra Fría. Pues esta libertad de pensamiento llevó a tres nuevos bandos a surgir para esta guerra, de los cuales dos se enzarzaron en la cruenta guerra y el tercero poco a poco fue desapareciendo pues aquellos que lo conformaban acabaron en un bando u otro.

Y mientras la Humanidad se desangraba, el mundo sobrenatural aun y se recuperaba de la anterior guerra, no pudiendo interceder en la guerra humana para no empeorarlo todo y porque ellos mismos estaban en situaciones cricríti.

Alguno se preguntará el motivo de que se esté librando una nueva guerra humana, por lo que tendremos que retroceder varios meses para poder entender a la perfección el motivo de la Tercera Guerra Mundial y lo que llevó a ella.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está el prólogo, uno cortito pero no quería revelar más jajaja, pero tranquilidad, que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar. Recuerdo que aún se pueden enviar fichas para los personajes, la cual recuerdo que está al final del fic anterior "El Último Súper humano"


	2. Personajes

_**MIEMBROS DEL T.D.C**_

**Nombre:** Akili Diawara

**Edad:** +95

**Nacionalidad:** africana

**Apariencia:** es una mujer de tez negra y arrugada, ojos oscuros, cabeza larga, frente un poco abombada, nariz chata y ancha, gruesos labios, pero corto y muy rizado de color blanco, de estatura alta aun estando encorvada, necesitando un bastón para caminar.

**Habilidades/armas/poderes/etc.:** conocimientos militares, liderazgo y telepatía

**Cargo/s:** representante de la organización, Presidenta del Consejo de Seguridad, General de Ejército, instructora.

Akili subió de rango conforme pasaron los años, obteniendo un puesto equiparable al de Issei Hyodo. Es sumamente poderosa, tanto que el propio Hyodo ha reconocido que podría retar y destruir a muchos de los seres más poderosos del mundo, pues a pesar de su frágil apariencia por su avanzada edad, el poder de su mente no ha menguado, sino que se ha fortalecido.


	3. Información TDC

**Anotaciones de Issei Hyodo sobre Terra Defensio Cogere / T.D.C.**

* * *

Terra Defensio Cogere

* * *

…..

_**Fechas de su fundación**_

…..

7 de enero de 1941 – se expone la creación de la Iniciativa T.D.C.

8 de enero de 1941 – aprobada la creación de la Iniciativa T.D.C.

7 de enero de 1946 – fundación de la Organización Privada Global.

…..

_**Historia**_

…..

El 7 de enero de 1941, los líderes del bando de los Aliados se reúnen en secreto para el mundo en Zúrich para planear como luchar contra el ejército sobrenatural del Eje, que está diezmando sus tropas en la Europa continental. Para saber cómo enfrentar eficientemente a este enemigo deciden contactar conmigo.

A este momento se le conocerá como la **Conferencia de Zúrich**.

El 8 de enero se decide comenzar la iniciativa Terra Defensio Cogere, la cual estará liderada por mi persona y constituirá una tropa con miembros de los distintos países para enfrentar a esta amenaza sobrenatural. Los demás países del bando Aliado son informados y pasan a formar parte.

El día 15 de enero, la iniciativa da paso a una organización privada para evitar ser controlada por los intereses de algún país. Los países que formen parte y apoyen esta organización serán los que la financien, por lo que recibirán ayuda contra cualquier amenaza sobrenatural.

Después del término de la guerra, y con la creación de la ONU, se decide ampliar la organización para convertirse en una organización privada global que pueda actuar en todo el globo. Muchas cosas fueron tomadas de la ONU para la organización de T.D.C., como es la financiación o el Sistema.

…..

_**Países fundadores**_

…..

EEUU, Gran Bretaña, URSS, Francia Libre, Vaticano, Canadá, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Polonia, Checoslovaquia, India, Unión Sudafricana, Holanda, Noruega, Bélgica, Reino de Grecia, Reino de Yugoslavia y China.

…..

_**Sede**_

…..

Suiza – bajo los Alpes.

…..

_**Emblema y bandera**_

…..

**Emblema: **

Una espada medieval cuyo pomo apunta hacia arriba (simboliza la unidad y fuerza), un racimo de laureles rodeándola (simboliza el deseo de paz) y uniéndose justo debajo del guardamano de la espada y un par de alas de paloma de fondo (simboliza la esperanza).

**Bandera:**

El diseño de la bandera consiste en siete anillos intercalados entre sí y un fondo azul marino. Los anillos están centrados en la bandera formando una flor en el medio, representando la vida en la Tierra. La intersección de los anillos representa que todo en la Tierra está conectado directa o indirectamente. Los anillos están organizados en un diseño de borroneo, representando como ninguna parte de la Tierra puede ser apartada sin colapsar toda la estructura. Finalmente, el azul marino representa el océano y la importancia del agua para la vida en la Tierra.

…..

_**Personal y personal asociado**_

…..

El personal que trabaja en la Organización o colabora con esta debe pasar por un pequeño examen para evitar espías de alguna nación u otra Facción. Dicho examen culmina con el uso de un hechizo mágico anti-espías. Dicho hechizo evita que su usuario evite filtrar información de la Organización en cualquier medio, ya sea escrito, oral, por señas, código morse, etc.

Eso incluye a los mismos miembros de los Gobiernos de los distintos países pertenecientes a la Organización.

…..

_**Financiación**_

…..

La financiación de la Organización está lograda por un sistema mixto: por un lado, los países miembros, mediante un método de su elección (generalmente transferencias bancarias a personas para que realicen donaciones particulares o mediante empresas fantasmas afiliadas a la T.D.C.), donan dinero de forma mensual, trimestral, bimestral o anual para la financiación de todas las funciones. Este método tiene un límite máximo total del 60% del presupuesto aprobado por año, y ningún país puede donar más del 20% del presupuesto aprobado para evitar influenciar masivamente a la organización. El presupuesto aprobado es visible para evitar reclamos de inflación de montos.

El resto del dinero se obtiene mediante varias acciones distintas. Entre las más destacadas están la inversión en la bolsa de distintos países, comercio en el mercado internacional, servicios de seguridad (en campos referidos a lo sobrenatural), naciones asumiendo el pago/mantención de tropas en operaciones que hayan pedido, alquiler de cierta tecnología (como las centrales de fusión nuclear), etc.

…..

_**Funciones**_

…..

Algunas de las funciones de la Organización son la _Protección de todos los países del Planeta_, la _Ayuda a mejorar la sociedad humana_, el _Desarrollo._

**Protección: **

En caso de que algún país tenga problemas con alguna Facción o ser sobrenatural, T.D.C. deberá ir en su ayuda lo más rápido posible.

**Ayuda a la sociedad humana:**

Dependiendo del tipo de descubrimiento o avance de la Organización, como puede ser una nueva fuente de energía o vacunas, esta será puesta a disposición de los Gobiernos mundiales para la mejora de la condición de vida de sus habitantes.

Ningún tipo de avance militar será puesto a disposición de los Gobiernos mundiales para evitar que lo añadan a sus ejércitos.

**Desarrollo: **

El desarrollo será tanto medicinal como tecnológico como armamentístico. Este último nace motivado por la enorme diferencia de potencia de fuego en comparación con las Facciones sobrenaturales. También ayuda en el desarrollo de los países tercer mundistas.

…..

**Objetivos**

…..

La Organización tiene varios objetivos:

-Protección frente a lo sobrenatural.

-Desarrollo de armamento que pueda ser capaz de enfrentarse a los poderes de lo sobrenatural.

-Conseguir la tecnología para llegar a cualquier parte del planeta en el menor tiempo posible.

-Lograr tecnología para viajes interestelares.

-Nueva fuente de energía limpia y si es posible inagotable.

-Acabar con la contaminación global.

-Proteger el planeta (bosques, especies, agua, clima, etc.) al tiempo que la sociedad humana sigue avanzando.

-Conseguir que el reciclaje se vuelva global y así bajar la extracción de materias primas al mínimo.

-Mantención del Status Quo entre el mundo sobrenatural y el humano (en caso de mostrarnos al mundo sobrenatural).

…..

_**Sistema **_

…..

Los principales órganos de la organización son: la _Asamblea General_, el _Consejo de Seguridad_, el _Consejo Económico y Social_, la _Corte de Justicia_ y la _Secretaria._

En todas ellas están representados todos los Estados Miembros, cada uno con un voto.

**La ****Asamblea General****: **

Es el órgano principal. Las votaciones sobre cuestiones importantes, como el ingreso de nuevos Miembros, cuestiones presupuestarias, etc., se deciden por mayoría de dos tercios. Las demás, por mayoría simple.

Está presidida por un Presidente que es sustituido cada año.

**El ****Consejo de Seguridad****: **

Es el organismo encargado las decisiones militares y de seguridad. El Consejo de Seguridad puede tomar decisiones y obligar a los miembros a cumplirlas. Esta compuesto por 11 miembros (para que nunca haya división pareja entre ideas), de los que hasta 5 pueden ser permanentes (en la actualidad solo 4) y el resto son rotatorios. Las resoluciones se deben aprobar por una mayoría de siete onceavos (9 votos de 13).

Ningún país tiene derecho a veto. La condición para ser país permanente del Consejo de Seguridad es poder dar apoyo global a la T.D.C.

Los países permanentes en la actualidad son: Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Rusia y China.  
Ex países permanentes: Francia, Unión Soviética.

En este organismo hay dos presidentes: uno es mi persona y la otra es elegida según su experiencia en el campo militar y liderazgo, y no se sustituye cada X periodo.

**El ****Consejo Económico y Social****: **

Es la encargada de manejar los recursos humanos y financieros de todo el Sistema. Tiene por objetivo examinar los problemas económicos y sociales, elaborar recomendaciones y proponer políticas frente a esas problemáticas, y convocar conferencias para presentar proyectos, programas, entre otros.

El Secretario de Finanzas e la máxima autoridad y es sustituido cada año.

**La ****Corte de Justicia****: **

Es el principal órgano judicial. Sus funciones principales son resolver por medio de sentencias a aquellos que han intentado robar información, seres sobrenaturales o colaboradores humanos capturados por crímenes contra la Humanidad y emitir dictámenes u opiniones consultivas para dar respuesta a cualquier cuestión jurídica que le sea planteada por la Asamblea General o el Consejo de Seguridad, o por las agencias especializadas que hayan sido autorizadas por la Asamblea General.

El Presidente de la Corte de Justicia es el más importante y es sustituido cada cuatro años.

**La ****Secretaría****: **

Es el órgano administrativo cuyo titular es la máxima representación diplomática. Entre sus competencias se encuentra la de convocar el _Consejo de Seguridad_, la _Asamblea General_ y el _Consejo Económico y Social_.

El Secretario General reúne bianualmente a los jefes ejecutivos de todos los fondos, programas y agencias de las Organización.

…..

_**Ejército**_

…..

El armamento del Ejercito, tanto el ejército de tierra como el de mar como el de aire tienen el hechizo Anti-Magia, el cual provoca que todo hechizo o ataque que contenga Magia en un radio de diez metros se deshaga por completo. El hechizo absorbe la Magia, lo cual sirve para alimentarlo. Da igual si es un ataque puramente mágico o si posee un mínimo de Magia. Este será absorbido y el ataque se desvanecerá. Por ese motivo la Magia es ineficaz contra este armamento. Pero la desventaja es que quien use Magia no puede estar cerca del radio de absorción, o no podrá usar dicho poder.

**Jerarquía militar**

_Oficiales Generales_

OF-9

General de Ejército. En la Armada, Almirante General y en el Ejército del Aire, General del Aire. También se le llama General y Almirante simplemente.

OF-8

Teniente General. En la Armada, Almirante.

OF-7

General de División. En la Armada, Vicealmirante.

OF-6

General de Brigada. En la Armada, Contraalmirante o Comodoro.

_Oficiales_

OF-5

Coronel. En la Armada, Capitán de Navío.

OF-4

Teniente coronel. En la Armada, Capitán de Fragata.

OF-3

Mayor. En la Armada, Capitán de Corbeta. También se le llama Comandante.

OF-2

Capitán. En la Armada, Teniente de Navío.

OF-1

Teniente. En la Armada, Alférez de Navío y por debajo, Alférez. En la Armada, Alférez de Fragata.

OF-0

Caballero/Dama Alférez (entre 3º y 5º de Academia de Oficiales) y Caballero/Dama Cadete (en 1º y 2º de Academia de Oficiales) en la Academia General Militar. En la Armada, Alférez de fragata (en 5º), Guardiamarina (en 3º y 4º) y Aspirante A Oficial (en 1º y 2º) en la Escuela Naval Militar y en el Ejército del Aire, Alférez Alumno (entre 3º y 5º) y Caballero/Dama Cadete (en 1º y 2º) en la Academia General del Aire.

_Suboficiales_

OR-10

Suboficial Mayor.

OR-9

Subteniente.

OR-8

Brigada.

OR-7

Sargento Primero.

OR-6

Sargento.

_Tropa_

OR-5

Cabo mayor.

OR-4

Cabo primero.

OR-3

Cabo.

OR-2

Soldado de Primera o Primero. Marinero de Primera/Primero o Distinguido en La Armada.

OR-1

Soldado. Marinero en La Armada.

**Fuerza de Reacción Rápida**

Apodada _La Compañía Gris_ (en honor la misma compañía creada por Tolkien), es un grupo de treinta soldados, liderados por un Capitán o Mayor, de reacción que siempre tiene unidades listas para salir a la brevedad. Se encargan de incidentes menores o de intervenir rápidamente en caso de emergencia. Es la élite de la élite de la organización. Pueden ser desplegadas sin el permiso del Consejo de Seguridad, necesitando solo el mío (Issei), el del Secretario General o el de un puesto equivalente (el comandante en jefe también está autorizado, pero solo bajo situación de emergencia).

**Ejército de tierra/Ejercito:**

_Infantería__(ligera, acorazada, aerotransportada, de montaña, etc.):_

-Exo-traje, armas de fuego mejoradas y alteradas para poder tener otro tipo de armamento, como el modo sueño.

-Los exo-trajes están hechos con una copia perfecta de la telaraña de la gigantesca araña Caerostris darwini, lo cual permite a los soldados resistir los ataques físicos de una manera asombrosa. Dichos trajes son usados encima de las ropas y son tan finos que no se diferencia de la ropa común.

_Artillería__(ligera, de campaña, acorazada, antiaérea, de costa, etc.):_

-Armas de fuego mejoradas y armas de plasma.

-Los vehículos son híbridos, pudiendo ir por tierra o planeando, pero dado que este segundo modo consume más energía, solo se usa para casos en los cuales no se pueda avanzar por ttiera (trincheras, por ejemplo).

**Ejército del aire/Fuerza aérea:**

_Cazas__:_

-Aviación tripulada.

_Aviones de reconocimiento__:_

-Drones.

_Aviones de patrullaje marítimo__:_

-Drones.

_Aviones de reabastecimiento en vuelo__:_

-Aviación tripulada.

_Aviones AWACS__:_

-Aviación tripulada.

_Helicópteros__:_

-Aviación tripulada.

_Aviones de entrenamiento__y otros tipos de__aeronaves__:_

-Aviación tripulada.

**Marina de guerra/Armada**:

_Marina de guerra:_

-Armas de fuego mejoradas y armas de plasma.

-Para los destructores usamos el arma _'Railgun'_.

_Aviación naval embarcada:_

-Armas de fuego mejoradas y armas de plasma.

-Aviación tripulada.

_Fuerza anfibia:_

-Armas de fuego mejoradas y armas de plasma.

…..

_**Base Principal**_

…..

La base se divide en secciones y niveles. Las secciones se ordenan de forma horizontal mientras que los niveles de forma vertical. La entrada de la primera sección, al contrario que el resto de secciones, se encuentra a un nivel un poco más alto que la del resto de secciones del primer nivel.

Primer nivel: la primera sección es donde se encuentra la entrada a la base y por tanto es la zona con mayor seguridad, tiene todo tipo de rastreadores y es necesario pasar por varios escáneres y pruebas para poder ingresar, es imposible que alguien se infiltre, siquiera alguien que pueda modificar su ADN para hacerse pasar por uno de nosotros; la segunda sección es donde se encuentra el parque de artillería, donde se reúnen y guardan los cañones, morteros, obuses, granadas, bombas, balas, etc., toda clase de piezas, montajes y municiones de guerra de una plaza o ejército, el parque de carros, destinado a guardar todos los carruajes empleados en el desplazamiento del ejército, y el hangar, donde se encuentra el ejército de aire; la tercera sección es una cafetería; la cuarta sección es una enfermería

Segundo nivel: la primera sección es donde se encuentra el Mando Aéreo; la segunda sección es donde se encuentra el Mando Terrestre; la tercera sección es donde se encuentra el Mando Marítimo; la cuarta sección es donde se encuentra el Mando Unificado, el cual se ocupa de coordinar los otros tres Mandos y también se ocupa de los asuntos sobrenaturales; la quinta sección es una cafetería

Tercer nivel: la primera sección es otra cafetería; la segunda sección es el cuartel de Guerra Electrónica e Inteligencia; la tercera sección es una enfermería

Cuarto nivel: la primera sección es el almacén de víveres; la segunda sección es el centro de investigación tecnológico; la tercera sección es el centro de investigación mágico; la cuarta sección es una enfermería

Quinto nivel: la primera sección es una cafetería; la segunda sección es la sala de entrenamiento especializada en poderes psíquicos-quinéticos; la tercera sección es la especializada en Magia; la cuarta sección es el especializado en Sacred Gears; la quinta sección es la de entrenamiento normal

Sexto nivel: este nivel es exclusivo para los criminales juzgados por **La Corte de Justicia**. La primera sección es ara los criminales de nivel bajo, la segunda sección para los de nivel medio, la tercera para los de nivel alto, la cuarta para los de nivel supremo y la quinta para los de nivel semi divino

Nivel 1:

-sección 1: entrada

-sección 2: cafetería

-sección 3: hangar, parque de artillería, parque de carros

-sección 4: enfermería

Nivel 2:

-sección 1: mando aéreo

-sección 2: mando terrestre

-sección 3: mando marítimo

-sección 4: mando unificado

-sección 5: enfermería

Nivel 3:

-sección 1: cafetería

-sección 2: cuartel de Guerra Electrónica e Inteligencia

-sección 3: enfermería

Nivel 4:

-sección 1: almacén principal

-sección 2: centro de investigación tecnológico

-sección 3: centro de investigación mágico

-sección 4: enfermería

Nivel 5:

-sección 1: cafetería

-sección 2: sala entrenamiento especializada en poderes psícoquinésicos

-sección 3: sala entrenamiento especializada en Magia

-sección 4: sala entrenamiento especializada en Sacred Gears

-sección 5: sala entrenamiento normal

Nivel 6:

-sección 1: nivel bajo

-sección 2: nivel medio

-sección 3: nivel alto

-sección 4: nivel supremo

-sección 5: nivel semi divino

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a RedSS por su ayuda en la construcción de este documento.**


	4. Investigación - parte 01

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

dark knight discord: en serio ? Jajaja, me alegro.

donplay: que ha sido un mes, tampoco es para tanto.

Nechroz: si, lo hizo, pero no porque quisiera.

El Publicano: ya le he matado dos esposas, una hija e infinidad de amigos e hijos adoptivos. Que se joda la Humanidad un poquito jajaja.

Guest: ha xdxdxd.

miguelgiuliano co: dije que se llamaría de esta manera jajaja. Pero quizás si debí. Bueno, se darán cuenta según valla publicando. No diré si lo haré o no, porque sería spoilear jajaja.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**INVESTIGACION – PARTE 01**

* * *

Otro día más de trabajo en nuestra base principal.

-Concentración. E ahí la clave. Concentraos en vuestro objetivo.

Apoyada en mi bastón camino lentamente alrededor de mis alumnos.

-Es difícil Maestra.

-Lo es, al principio, pero luego se vuelve más fácil, tanto que uno es capaz de hablar y usar su capacidad al máximo.

Aquí estoy con una de mis clases. La edad de los alumnos, para sorpresa de quienes no estén acostumbrados a nuestro modo de trabajar, iba desde apenas ocho años hasta más de los cincuenta. Casi todos son aprendices, reclutas, que deben o desean aprender a controlar sus poderes psicoquinésicos. El resto no pertenecen a nuestra organización, pero si les entrenamos para que aprendan a controlar sus dones, evitando así ser un peligro para el resto. Al ser yo la más poderosa y veterana en cuanto a control de este tipo de poderes en nuestra organización soy una de las instructoras cuando tengo tiempo. Además de este puesto ostento otros cargos, pero de ellos no hablaré ahora.

-Bien Hassan, quiero que deshagas esa estatua de hielo con toda lentitud –le pido a uno de mis estudiantes más jóvenes.

-Pero Maestra Diawara, yo no poseo la Crioquinesis.

Los demás le observan un tanto impactados, pues normalmente cuando ordeno algo no suelen contestar. Mi reputación tiene ganado ese actuar por mis aprendices.

-Dime Hassan, ¿cuál era tu poder?

-Hidroquinesis.

-¿Y qué es?

-Una habilidad quinésica que permite la manipulación del agua.

-Exactamente. ¿Y qué es el hielo?

-Agua congelada, agua en estado sólido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué motivo necesitarías la Crioquinesis? Tú puedes manipular el agua en todos sus estados. La Crioquinesis solo permite congelar objetos, y más que agua es manipulación del frio. Ahora haz lo que te he pedido.

El joven jordano se sonrojó al tiempo que asentía. Extendió su mano y concentró su poder en manipular la estatua de hielo. No es necesario para un usuario de habilidad psicoquinésica apuntar con una extremidad a su objetivo, pero ayuda a los aprendices a manejar mejor su poder. Es como con los magos, los cuales usan las varitas al comienzo para aprender a canalizar mejor su Maná, pero luego no es necesario una vez han aprendido. Esperamos todos paciente y silenciosamente durante largos segundos. No parecía haber cambio alguno en la estatua, y muchos juzgaron que no estaba ocurriendo absolutamente nada, pero yo fui capaz de ver como pequeñas gotas comenzaban a correr por la estatua, resbalando por el pedestal metálico en el cual estaba colocada.

-Bien Hassan, bien hecho.

El muchacho detuvo su actuar, desviando su mirada hacia mi confuso.

-Pero Maestra, aún no está en estado líquido.

-He pedido que la deshagas lentamente, pero no hasta que sea un charco en el suelo. Has cumplido con mi petición, ¿o acaso no ves el agua del suelo?

El joven frunció el ceño, acercándose hasta el pedestal junto a otros. Para su sorpresa, la base de éste estaba rodeada por una fina capa de agua en estado líquido, y el mismo pedestal estaba húmedo. Las felicitaciones estallaron. Hassan había cumplido siendo la primera vez que se le pedía algo así, no siendo una tarea sencilla.

TOC-TOC

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Los alumnos se incorporaron de pronto, sobresaltados. Estaban tan centrados en la estatua y el pedestal que cualquier cosa hubiera provocado la misma reacción. Una persona entró junto a un niño que apenas debía tener ocho años. Uno no puede unirse a nosotros ni ser agente hasta tener como mínimo los dieciocho años, pero siempre es bueno enseñar a todos a manejar sus poderes, por ese motivo habían traído a esta pequeña criatura. Si ya estaba aquí era porque habían hablado con sus padres o tutores sobre el tema de su poder, asuntos de los cuales yo me encargaba hace unos treinta años.

-General, lamento interrumpir su clase –se disculpó la agente que traía al niño.

-Tranquila, no necesitas disculparte. Pasa, no temas.

Sonreí al niño, uno de raza nativa australiana sin duda alguna por sus rasgos. El pequeño se separó lentamente de la agente, la cual saludó y procedió a retirarse, cerrando la puerta. Mis aprendices nos rodearon, clavando sus curiosas miradas en el nuevo integrante. Tanta atención sobre él provocó que se sonrojara de vergüenza y pude sentir algo extraño, una sensación que me recorrió la columna.

-Algo ha pasado –Dije, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Algo? Yo no he notado nada.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Segura que ha sentido algo, maestra?

Los estudiantes me observaron con duda, pero yo seguí con la mirada clavada en mi nuevo estudiante, que parecía temeroso de una mala reacción.

-Tranquilo, no debes preocuparte por nada. ¿Puedes decirme qué has hecho?

-N-no lo sé –Tartamudeó–. De repente todos os habéis quedado totalmente quietos. Ni siquiera habéis parpadeado. El reloj no avanzaba.

Desvié mi mirada al reloj de la pared. Funcionaba como siempre. Todos nos hemos quedado completamente quietos…, sin parpadear…, y el reloj no avanzaba… ¿Podría ser…?

-Hazlo otra vez, pero ahora quiero que te muevas.

El niño asintió y, para sorpresa de todos, en menos de un segundo se encontraba detrás de mí. Ahora no tengo duda. Ya sé cuál es su poder.

-¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? –el niño negó, lo cual era comprensible. Debería ser un genio para saberlo –. Tú posees la capacidad conocida como cronoquinesis. Un poder peligroso para quien no sea su portador, si se llega a controlar adecuadamente.

Algunas de mis estudiantes observaron al pequeño con asombro, pero otros hacían muecas al no conocer dicho poder. Sin duda estos no habían estudiado adecuadamente, ya que todo iniciado debe conocer todos los poderes y sus capacidades así como sus debilidades.

-Maestra, ¿qué poder es ese?

-No has estudiado, Hassan. Eso no está bien.

Clavé en Hassan una mirada burlona, lo que hizo reír al resto y provocarle un profundo sonrojo.

-Es la manipulación de la percepción del tiempo sobre uno mismo, es decir, sin cambiar la percepción de los demás –respondió una de mis estudiantes.

-Sí, su poder básico es ese. Como sabéis, todos los poderes tienen una base. ¿Pero eres capaz de decirme cual es el poder de esa capacidad cuando es controlado por completo? –El nuevo estudiante negó con la cabeza –. ¿Alguno sabe responder? –Todos negaron–. Pues la respuesta es sencilla. El control absoluto de la cronoquinesis es la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo tanto hacia el pasado como hacia el futuro.

Aquello impacto a todos mis estudiantes, pues aquella idea, viajar en el tiempo, era algo que les debía parecer ciencia ficción.

-¿Nos está diciendo que es posible viajar en el tiempo?

-¿Podemos viajar al pasado? ¿A cualquier época y lugar?

-¡Viajar al futuro! ¡Eso suena increíble!

Las preguntas y exclamaciones de mis estudiantes estallaron al momento. Entonces alcé la mano y todos callaron.

-Sí y no. Nadie posee tecnología para viajar en el tiempo, pero existe Magia que lo permite así como habilidades psicoquinésicos. Pero no es tan sencillo. Os voy a explicar:

_Viajar al futuro es posible, pero tenéis que saber que el futuro no será el mismo si uno viaja en este momento que si viaja dentro de un minuto. El futuro es como un árbol, con infinidad de posibles futuros. El futuro que uno visite no dependerá de la persona, sino de todos los seres de la Existencia y la elección o elecciones que estos hagan en su libre albedrío. Es por eso que viajar al futuro es una tontería y pérdida de tiempo. Pero ahora viene lo complicado…, viajar al pasado. Hay varias teorías de lo que puede pasar cuando alguien viaja al pasado:_

_Puedes intentar cambiarlo, pero no es posible. Nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiarlo. Lo hecho, hecho está._

_Puedes cambiar el pasado, pero cuando vuelves al presente lo que hayas cambiado no ha ocurrido, pues aquel cambio creó una nueva línea temporal, la cual no afecta al presente._

_Puedes cambiar el pasado y cuando vuelvas al presente lo haces en la nueva línea temporal, por lo que es probable que no hayas nacido y desaparezcas de la Existencia, o incluso que te encuentres con tu propia versión de esa nueva línea temporal._

_Esos son algunas de las teorías._

-¿Entonces se podría matar a Hitler antes de comenzar la guerra?

Ante la pregunta de uno de mis estudiantes, el resto clavó sus ojos en mí, esperando una respuesta.

-Es posible que alguien lo haya intentado, pero es más que obvio que o bien no pudo, o pudo pero eso no nos ha afectado a nosotros.

-¿Pero y si lo han cambiado?

-Si lo han cambiado pero al volver vuelven al mismo presente, ¿qué importará si lo logró o no? Está más que claro que no importa viajar al pasado, pues si eso fuera así nuestra historia sería otra.

-Pero podría ser mejor cambiarlo. Si matamos a Hitler antes de que llegue al poder, se podría evitar la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-¿Y quién te asegura eso? ¿Crees que por eliminar a Hitler no se hubiera llegado a una situación peor que la vivida? Cambiar el pasado no nos asegura que el futuro vaya a ser mejor, solo distinto. Y ahora continuad con vuestros entrenamientos mientras pongo a vuestro nuevo compañero al día.

No siempre era fácil comenzar la instrucción en poderes psicoquinésicos, mi especialidad, sobre todo con poderes tan complicados como este. El poder de manipular el tiempo podía ser muy peligroso. Estoy segura de que Ise estará encantado con tener a alguien con semejante poder. Hay cierto tipo de poderes psicoquinésicos que no se suelen dar, quizás uno entre siete mil millones, y éste era uno de esos casos.

La clase continuó, ahora sin la agitación por un nuevo compañero y su extraordinario poder. Como era normal, las primeras clases iban a ser de pura teoría, como todos los que han iniciado, pero más que nada porque tenía que hablar con Ise. Este es un poder nuevo para mí, y no tengo experiencia. Él en cambio sí ha tratado y estudiado ese poder así como la Sacred Gear que controla el tiempo.

Pasó media hora hasta que la campana sonó y todos se marcharon para realizar otra clase, estudio o simplemente descansar.

Yo salí de aquella sala de aprendizaje y fui hacia la Biblioteca. ¿Qué era la Biblioteca? No era exactamente como las demás bibliotecas. Esta sala poseía todos los conocimientos de Issei Hyodo en estado digital, conocimientos recopilados de sus memorias, además de los conocimientos de muchos otros, algo que ha llevado años y años de trabajo y aún a día de hoy no está completado. Aquí no poseemos libros físicos, sino que todo está digitalizado, pues si poseyéramos una o varias bibliotecas con todos los conocimientos que tenemos en formato digital, ocuparían casi tres cuartas partes de toda la base.

-¡General!

Di un pequeño brinco por aquel repentino grito. Fruncí el ceño y clavé mi mirada en una soldado raso que estaba a menos de dos metros de mí.

-Muchacha, intenta no pegar esos gritos, por favor. Estamos en una biblioteca.

-L-lo siento mucho señora.

Moví la mano y continué mi camino. Aún recuerdo cuando se comentó sobre este gran proyecto. Según explicó el propio Hyodo, la mente de un humano tiene la capacidad de guardar en su mente unos trescientos años de programas de televisión, cosa sin duda sorprendente, pero por cómo vivimos eso es totalmente imposible. Pero ese no es el punto. Su mente es privilegiada gracias a su genética. Es el último pura sangre de una especie hermanada con la nuestra, el homo sapiens idaltu, que poseían una inteligencia superior a la nuestra en cuanto a capacidad, lo cual le permite tener una mente que podría duplicar, aproximadamente, nuestra capacidad. En otras palabras, en vez de trescientos años serían unos seiscientos. Pero claro, él ha vivido tres mil años y muchas cosas ya se olvidaron en su mente, fueron borradas. Por eso hacemos las copias de sus memorias y por eso él mismo tiene una conexión mágica con ellas, para en caso de querer revisar algo de su infancia, por ejemplo, poder acceder, vivirlo.

-Oh General, me alegro volver a verla. ¿Continuará por donde la última vez?

El bibliotecario virtual me saluda con educación. Es la IA de la Biblioteca, la que controla todo en este ámbito.

-Así es.

-Bien. Continuaremos con las tribus centro africanas del siglo III a. C.

Cerré mis ojos, me coloqué las gafas de realidad virtual y dejé que las memorias de Ise corrieran por mi mente. Podíamos ver sus memorias, por lo menos las que él mismo había dejado grabar en la Biblioteca, lo cual era realmente maravilloso porque aquí la historia contada no te mentía, aquí veíamos lo que realmente fue. Se podía añadir sentir las emociones del General, pero eso era algo que yo prefería evitar, un modo de respetar su privacidad emocional.

Me gustaba conocer la historia del continente del que provengo. Es poco lo que hay de África en las memorias del General a comparación de otros lugares, como Europa. El Viejo Continente era el que más ocupaba, cosa de esperar, pues es donde se concentra la mayor parte de la historia de la Tierra, muchos de los mayores acontecimientos. África tiene poca importancia en la historia humana, a excepción de algunas pocas cosas como Egipto y Cartago o el Imperio Musulmán de la Edad Media.

El siguiente momento significativo sería la colonización de Gran Bretaña y Francia, en su mayoría, del continente durante el Colonialismo. Luego vino el momento en que los países africanos fueron obteniendo su libertad, pero la anarquía, las dictaduras, el terror, hambrunas… Solo desgracias llegaron a mi tierra natal. La única alegría que llena mi corazón es que hemos logrado mejorar esa situación. La pobreza ha disminuido, así como la hambruna. La democracia se ha establecido de forma estable en muchos países, sobre todo países del sur y este.

El desarrollo tecnológico que la organización había aportado al mundo había ayudado mucho en lo referido a la obtención de alimentos, sobre todo en agricultura. El hambre era un problema presente, pero cada año era menor.

-¡General Diawara! ¡General Diawara!

Solté un largo suspiro mientras me quitaba las gafas. Había pasado una hora, una hora que se me había hecho bastante corta sentada en este cómodo sillón. Me puse en pie, estiré lentamente el cuerpo y agarré mi bastón. En la entrada de La Biblioteca había una mujer bastante joven. Se trataba de Cassandra Metaxas, miembro de la Unidad Delta 1.

-¿A qué vienen esos gritos, Brigada Metaxas? –pregunté con tono calmado mientras la hibrida, pues es mitad lamia, sonreía alegre–. Espero que sea importante, porque has interrumpido mi tiempo de descanso.

-Lo lamento General del Ejército…

-Con General basta.

-Entendido, pero es un asunto importante.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que después de varios segundos volví a suspirar.

-¿Te vas a quedar callada o me vas a explicar el asunto?

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Lo lamento! –Se disculpó sin borrar aquella sonrisa. Es raro en ella no hablar sin parar, pero bueno, soy su superior, supongo que ello provoca que calle–. El Consejo de Seguridad ha sido convocado y reclaman su presencia.

Asentí y comencé a caminar en dirección a la sala donde estaban reunidos con Metaxas a mi lado. La joven griega saludaba a todo aquel que se encontraba, pero intentaba no soltar su lengua mientras estaba a mi lado. Aquello era gracioso.

-No tienes porqué obligarte a guardar silencio. No muerdo.

-Jejeje, ¡entendido!

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ise?

-¿El General Hyodo? Hum, según creo recordar de una conversación que escuché…, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de la madre de su primera hija, y cumpleaños de ésta.

-Oh, cierto. El día es hoy. Ise hace un gran gesto al permitirle a esa niña visitar la tumba de la mujer que le trajo a la vida aun a pesar de aquellas horribles adversidades.

Ashanti Hyodo, la hija mayor de Issei Hyodo. Esa niña era una hibrida, mitad humana mitad Semidiosa. Su madre era una mujer de sangre africana, como yo, que fue violada múltiples veces, junto a otras mujeres de su aldea, por un Semidiós africano. Ese Semidiós había provocado matanzas, asesinado a todos los varones y violando y asesinando a todas las mujeres. La madre biológica de Ashanti pudo sobrevivir porque el mismo Hyodo apareció junto a un grupo. El Semidiós pudo huir, pero fueron tras él hasta que Ise pudo capturarlo y llevarlo a una de nuestras bases en África, donde cumple su condena.

Fue un embarazo muy duro para aquella mujer, pues portar a un hibrido como Ashanti nunca es fácil para una humana, sobre todo cuando ha sido un acto tan sucio y despreciable como fue aquel. La niña le consumía todas sus fuerzas y, dado que ella quería dar a luz en su hogar natal, junto a lo que quedaba de la aldea, la pequeña niña se llevó todas sus fuerzas, por lo que murió poco después del parto, justo después de otorgarle un nombre, nombre que Ise ha respetado.

Luego de adoptarla, Ise y Keira no le ocultaron su origen, por lo que la joven mostraba todos los años su respeto por aquella mujer que luchó por traerla al mundo, aun significando aquello su muerte.

-Entonces no contaremos con él para este asunto. Luego le contaré lo que hablemos. Gracias muchacha, ya puedes ir a tus quehaceres.

-¡Entendido señora! ¡Muchas gracias!

Se despidió con un saludo y fue dando pequeños brincos por el corredor mientras silbaba una melodía. Ahhh, tener a gente como ella en este lugar le alegra a uno el día. Atravesé los corredores, saludando a aquellos que me encontraba por el camino, hasta llegar a la sala de reunión. Todos los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad estaban ya reunidos, esperando mi presencia.

-Akili-san, me alegra verte.

La representante de Japón me saludó con una suave referencia.

-Un placer volver a verte Mikoto. Hacía tres meses de la última vez.

-Lo lamento, pero he estado un tanto ocupada.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Ahora vamos al asunto.

Me acompañó hasta mi asiento y luego ella se sentó en el suyo. Todos los presentes tenían una seria expresión, indicando que esto no era un asunto de poca importancia. Nadie preguntó por Ise, pues sabían que el asunto que él tenía aquel día era sumamente importante para una de sus hijas, y no había casi nada que pusiera por encima de su familia.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos dar por comienzo esta reunión –Indicó el representante estadounidense–. El motivo de que nos hayamos reunido es por un informe de nuestros espías en Grígori. Al parecer hay varios ángeles caídos colaborando con otras entidades en las sombras. No se sabe quiénes son sus nombres ni bajo el nombre de quien actúan, por lo que no sabemos si su actuar es por mandato de alguien o por propio interés.

-¿El Perro nada más a averiguado? Eso es raro. Es un grupo excelente en su trabajo –Comenté un tanto asombrada.

-Así es. Es una mala noticia, pero nada más han podido hacer. Al parecer Azazel y el resto de altos mandos no saben nada de nada. La cosa es que han desaparecido humanos portadores de Sacred Gears por todo el mundo. No hemos encontrado sus cuerpos, por lo que no sabemos si siguen vivos o están muertos.

Aquello no gustó nada. Teníamos una lista sumamente amplia en la cual estaban todos los portadores de Sacred Gears anotados. Con muchos de ellos nos pusimos en contactos para hacerles una proposición, pero todos ellos deseaban vidas tranquilas, por lo que les borramos las memorias, sellamos sus Sacred Gears, y pusimos en vigilancia para proteger aquel deseo. ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado secuestrar a gente que estábamos vigilando?

-En ese caso nuestro primer movimiento será conocer dicha cuestión. No entiendo cómo han podido secuestrar a gente que estaba bajo nuestra vigilancia. Quiero saberlo, incluso aunque el fallo haya sido nuestro.

-Entendido.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?

El hombre frunció el ceño y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Tengo la sensación de que están buscando un método de extraer las Sacred Gears.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Curioseó el representante brasileño.

-Sabemos que Grígori ha estado investigando un método para extraer las Sacred Gears de sus portadores, pero estos mueren cuando se realiza dicha extracción, por eso dejaron de probarlo con humanos.

-Por eso y porque nosotros nos pusimos de por medio –Le recordé–. Azazel firmó un acuerdo por el cual no harían más ensayos con humanos, por lo menos no hasta que el desarrollo nos asegurara que nadie muriera.

Aún recuerdo el momento en el cual supimos sobre aquella investigación de Grígori. Hubo un gran revuelo en el T.D.C., pero luego de un consenso llegamos a la conclusión de que podría ser de ayuda. No solo podríamos extraer la Sacred Gear a criminales, sino que podríamos ayudar a aquellos que no desean tener nada que ver con Sacred Gears o asuntos ajenos a su vida normal. Fue por ese motivo que se permitió a Grígori continuar siempre y cuando dejaran de ensayar con humanos. En caso contrario íbamos a tener un serio problema con los cuervos.

-Sí pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguno de esos ángeles caídos hubiera robado la investigación? Sabemos que funciona, pero a costa de la muerte de su portador. A estos ángeles caídos, y sus colaboradores, no parece importarles la vida de aquellos a los que extraen el Artefacto.

-Eso si están muertos. Ni siquiera sabemos si lo están. Quizás y solo están secuestrados y no se los han extraído, o quizás y aún no tengan la investigación y solo los estén reincidiendo para cuando llegue el momento –Opinó Mikoto.

-La cosa es que podríamos tener a un grupo de ángeles caídos, y a saber que más, portando Sacred Gears extraídas a sus portadores originales. ¿Qué opina usted, Presidenta?

La atención se centró en mí. Cerré los ojos y pensé lentamente. Grígori no iba a ayudarnos con esto. No iban a revelar si la investigación ha sido robada, y no podemos pedirles a nuestros espías que investiguen más a fondo. Estaba segura de que Azazel y el resto tendrían los ojos bien abiertos. Por esa parte no estamos bien. Esto iba a ser un asunto difícil.

-Bien, lo primero será intentar obtener información de Grígori de forma oficial, pero no tengáis muchas esperanzas en ello. Lo segundo es redoblar la vigilancia sobre aquellos que aún no hayan sido secuestrados. El tercer punto será buscar a los desaparecidos y localizarlos. Una vez localizados investigaremos quienes son los componentes de este grupo. Solo cuando sepamos quienes son, y si trabajan para alguien, podremos eliminar la amenaza.

Todos sabían que cuando me refería a eliminar no hablaba solo de matarlos, sino de intentar capturarlos primero y, en caso de no poder, eliminarlos. Esta organización prefería intentar hacer pagar los crímenes a permitirles morir y librarse de ellos.

La reunión se alargó bastante tiempo, pues debíamos organizarnos no solo a nivel planetario, sino incluso tener que movernos por el mundo sobrenatural. Íbamos a necesitar muchos recursos, y no solo a nivel humano. Una vez nos pusimos de acuerdo los presentes fueron a ponerse en contacto con los Centros de Mando para organizar una hoja de ruta. Yo decidí tomar un rato el aire. Llevaba demasiadas horas aquí abajo. Salí por la entrada principal y el frio suizo del mes de enero me golpeó con fuerza. El viento era helado, pero yo lo agradecía. Necesitaba sentir este frio, pues ahí adentro la temperatura no suele descender de los veinte grados.

La noche estaba más que cerrada en esta parte del mundo y la oscura bóveda estaba iluminada por el firmamento. Una belleza para la vista. Dado que no teníamos ciudades o poblados en las cercanías a la base, y esta misma no tenía demasiada iluminación afuera, pues no hacía demasiada falta, bueno salvo en contadas excepciones, permitía observar el cielo nocturno con total claridad.

Me tapé el rostro con una gruesa bufanda y comencé a descender por el camino hacia el antiguo valle donde estuvo nuestra base mientras finalizábamos la actual. Me gustaba pasear por este lugar, pues traía a mi mente viejos y agradables recuerdos, como la primera vez que llegué aquí, mis compañeros y profesores, tantas vivencias, tanto vivido… Ahhh, mi sensiblería de anciana.

Toqueteé el dispositivo de mi muñeca izquierda para llamar a Ise. Todo agente lleva este dispositivo, el cual sirve para casi todo, incluido el tele transporte. Durante varios segundos esperé con paciencia, hasta que al fin cogió la llamada. Un pequeño holograma de Ise, de su cuello para arriba, apareció frente a mí.

-*Hola Akili, ¿a qué debo el placer de esta llamada?* -preguntó sonriente.

-Antes de eso me gustaría saber cómo va todo por allí.

-*No podemos quejarnos. Ahora mismo las tres se están bañando en el rio junto a otras mujeres y niñas de la zona. Se lo están pasando bastante bien por las estridentes risas y carcajadas que llegan a mis oídos. Hace unos minutos que hemos rendido homenaje a su madre biológica.*

-¿Cómo está ella?

-*Como todos los años en este mismo día. Es duro para ella, pero lo aguanta. Hay un poderoso vínculo entre ambas, a pesar de que hayan pasado tantos años.*

-Si no la hubieras mantenido presente en su vida, no existiría ese vínculo, y desgraciadamente se habría olvidado a una gran mujer.

-*Exactamente. ¿Algo más que quieras preguntarme?*

-No. Solo tengo dos asuntos de los cuales informar. ¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero: la buena o la mala?

-*Sorprendeme.*

-Como quieras…

Le conté primero la mala noticia, el asunto de las desapariciones y asesinatos de portadores de Sacred Gears. En todo momento escuchó atentamente sin interrumpir, pero por su ceño fruncido pude saber que pensaba lo mismo que yo. Si hubiera estado en la reunión, sus palabras habrían sido muy parecidas a las mías. Luego, una vez compartió mi punto de vista respecto a dicho asunto, nos centramos en el otro. Tal y como esperaba, la noticia de alguien con el poder de la cronoquinesis le llamó mucho la atención y discutimos un tiempo sobre aquel niño, pero nada que no hubiera hecho yo ya.

-*Me alegra saber que la situación de ese niño es así. Un poder como ese…, podría haber viajado cientos o miles de años sin siquiera darse cuenta.*

-Lo sé, y por eso revisaré la documentación que tengamos sobre ese poder y algún ejemplo que haya, si es que lo hay.

-*He vivido durante más de tres mil años. Estoy seguro de que alguien habrá apuntado en mis memorias.*

-Esperemos. Bueno, me voy a descansar a casa. Ha sido un día largo para mí.

-*Descansa. Hablamos en otro momento, o nos veremos, pero mantenme informado.*

-Por supuesto.

Colgué la llamada y suspiré. Comenzaba a sentir el frio en los huesos, por lo que volví al interior de la base para entrar en calor. Poco después de entrar llegó una de mis subordinadas. No tenía una asistenta, pero entre todos me mantenían informada. Yo estaba muy cansada y sólo esperaba que no hubiera nada más que tratar.

-¿Hay algún asunto más que tratar? –Pregunté con un deje de cansancio.

La mujer me miró con nerviosismo. Supongo que ver a un superior cansado y tener que ir a "molestar" era algo que no agradaba.

-No señora. La reunión ha sido el último asunto del día.

-En ese caso procedo a irme a casa.

-Como desee señora.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a ir a una de las pequeñas salas de tele transporte. Todos los agentes disponen de sus tele transportadores de muñeca, parecido a un reloj, pero nadie puede entrar ni salir de la base si no es por una de estas salas. Uno puede tele transportarse afuera de la base, pero nadie adentro si no es caso de extrema necesidad. Hay cierta seguridad para el caso de alguien pierda o le roben el dispositivo, que no pueda tele transportarse hasta aquí. Sería un fallo de seguridad y nos pondría en peligro a todos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, corredores y salas de la base, observaba como todo estaba en relativa calma. La noche era bien cerrada en esta parte del mundo y no ha habido nada urgente a excepción del problema con esos ángeles caídos, el cual ya estaba siendo investigado. Todo aquel que no estuviera en misión de vigilancia de posibles objetivos, estaba descansando, estudiando o entrenando. Mis clases ya habían finalizado por hoy y estaba demasiado cansada para estudiar, así que lo mejor era descansar. Además, llevo como una semana sin ver a mis hijos y nietos. Ardo en deseos de ver otra vez a esos pequeños gamberros.

Al final llegué a una de las salas de tele transporte, donde fui enviada hasta mi hogar en el centro del continente africano. No hay nada mejor que estar con tus seres queridos luego de varios días fuera. Sentir el amor de mis hijos y nietos era algo que me alegraba el corazón y curaba el cansancio de este viejo cuerpo mío.

XXXXX

Pasaron varios días y nada importante hubo pasado. La investigación seguía abierta y no parecía haber demasiados avances, pero nada a lo que no estuvieran acostumbrados. Las medidas tomadas a raíz de las desapariciones habían dado su fruto y no habían vuelto a desaparecer portadores de Sacred Gears, aunque si se habían reportado numerosos intentos de secuestro.

-Admito que tengo un encuentro de sentimientos –Comentó Mikoto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Curioseó Akili mientras tomaba una taza de café.

Ambas se encontraban en una ciudad de la isla principal de Hawái, disfrutando el buen tiempo. Dado que no había nada urgente, ambas habían decidido tomarse un descanso.

-Sabes sobre los últimos intentos de secuestrar portadores de Sacred Gears, ¿no? –Akili asintió–. Lo curioso de esos ataques es que los secuestradores usaron armamento humano. Llevan así desde hace dos décadas. Por una parte me hace feliz que hayan visto que sus poderes son inútiles contra nosotros, pero han aprendido a luchar como humanos, y eso es un fastidio.

-Han tenido que evolucionar. Para ellos luchar como humanos no es algo agradable, es más bien como un insulto a quienes son y lo que son. Pero es cuestión de adaptarse. Luego de las operaciones contra los demonios y la guerra vampírica, comprendieron que era inútil luchar contra nosotros como han luchado siempre. Es adaptarse o sucumbir, como hicimos nosotros. Tuvimos que adaptarnos para ganar una guerra. Ello conllevó que tuviéramos una ligera ventaja durante varias décadas, hasta que comprendieron nuestro modo de luchar y usaron contramedidas. Pocas veces se ha visto una igualdad en el campo de la guerra como el que tenemos actualmente.

-Pero aun así es un fastidio. ¡Adiós a nuestra ventaja!

-Bueno, eso es lo más natural en el mundo, ¿verdad? Cuando uno aventaja al resto es solo cuestión de tiempo que logren ponerse a su nivel.

-Sí, tienes razón…, pero sigue siendo un fastidio.

Sonreí divertida, pues ver a ésta mujer hacer muecas graciosas como la que hacía por este asunto no era algo que viera muy a menudo. Fue entonces que me acordé de algo.

-¿Cómo va el Equipo Ruedines? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Bien. El día de ayer finalizó una operación en Azerbaiyán. Han vuelto y presentado el informe.

Sonreí levemente y asentí mientras desplegaba mi pantalla y observaba atentamente dicho informe, pues todo equipo que estuviera operando debía informarme una vez finalizaran, y éste equipo no era distinto, pero era su primera misión de un tamaño semejante, así que tenía gran curiosidad. Era nuestro equipo más joven no solo en términos de tiempo operado, sino que los propios miembros eran los más jóvenes actualmente. Por norma general solo aceptábamos miembros que tuvieran dieciocho años o más, pero siempre había casos de excepción, y los cuatro así lo eran por sucesos de tiempo atrás.

XXXXX

El día de ayer, en el país del área caucásica, en Asia occidental, cierto grupo conformado por cuatro personas se encontraba realizando una misión importante en aquel país. Habían viajado hasta la cadena montañosa del norte del país.

Al parecer un par de genios, o jinn, habían secuestrado a un total de veinte personas mientras que un grupo de diez shayatin se alimentaba de medio centenar de personas. Al parecer genios y shayatin se habían puesto de acuerdo para alimentarse de humanos. Aquella zona geográfica era un tanto conflictiva, por lo que la desaparición de personas no era algo de extrañar.

Los genios poseen la apariencia de una persona con muchos tatuajes. Los que son malvados chupan la sangre a sus víctimas mientras les hacen alucinar o les matan con un veneno que poseen.

Los shayatin son demonios parecidos a los de la cristiandad, pero estos son totalmente malvados, al contrario que los otros.

El grupo se había dividido cuando estuvieron a un kilómetro del lugar donde estaban los secuestrados y sus captores. Cada uno fue desde un punto cardinal, por lo que tardaron un rato en estar cada uno en su posición. Lo que había frente a ellos era una antigua, grande y semi derruida casa de campo de cuatro paredes. Las ventanas habían sido tapadas y el semi derruido techo tapado para impedir ver lo que ocurría adentro. Había una sola entrada, una puerta de madera gastada tan pequeña que cualquier persona que midiera más de un metro setenta debía agacharse para poder entrar.

-*Aquí Guaperas, estoy en posición. ¿Cómo vas Nieve?*

-*Perfectamente. Tooooodo despejado por aquí.*

-*Me alegro. ¿Travesti?*

-*¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llamáis así? Podríais haber elegido otro.* -lloriqueó el apodado.

-*Pues porque eres un travesti. Ya sabes que los apodos son por una característica, y las más clara respecto a ti es esa.*

-*¿En serio? ¿Esa? ¿Y todo lo demás?*

-*Es la más divertida.*

-*Buuuh… Todo en orden…*

-*¿Pechotes?*

-*… ni se te ocurra llamarme otra vez así.* -advirtió con tono amenazante la apodada.

-*Es tu mayor característica.*

-*Idiota…, esta noche te va a calentar la cama quien yo me sé.*

-*¿Nieve?*

-*Jajaja. A mí no me metas en tus problemas amorosos.*

-*Eres un imbécil…, pero todo bien por aquí…*

-*¡Perfecto! ¿Podéis ver a los secuestradores?*

-*Puedo ver tres custodiando el muro norte.*

-*Igual número en el muro este.*

-*Lo mismo en el oeste.*

-*Yo igual. Parece ser que el resto está adentro, incluidos los genios. Ya conocéis el plan.*

-*Si.*

Desde cada punto cardinal, cada uno se armó con las típicas armas de la organización y apuntó a los shayatin. Desde su ingreso en la organización habían aprendido no solo a usar sus respectivos poderes, sino también a blandir armas blancas y de fuego, así que tenían cierta experiencia. Los disparos fueron rápidos y certeros. No abatieron a los demonios, pues la regla principal de la organización era intentar capturar, no abatir en la medida de lo posible. Cuando los shayatin fueron derribados, corrieron hacia ellos y les esposaron. Las heridas no eran de gravedad, pero si les impedían usar sus poderes. Rápidamente avisaron al cuartel para que se los llevaran mientras se disponían a ocuparse del resto.

-Nieves, tu turno.

La apodada asintió e invocó una barrera alrededor de los shayatin arrestados, pero colocó otra alrededor de las armas, a una distancia adecuada para que éstas no anularan la Magia de su Sacred Gear, mientras sus tres compañeros se disponían a ingresar en la casa.

-Travesti, te toca.

A pesar de la mueca por el apodo, el mencionado asintió. De pronto se convirtió en una nube de murciélagos, los cuales rodearon toda la casa, localizando a todos los inquilinos, tanto los humanos como los sobrenaturales.

-Los tengo localizados. Los genios están al fondo, dos shayatin a la derecha y los otros dos a la izquierda de la puerta. Los humanos están colocados todos en el centro, tan pegados que apenas hay espacio. Tendréis que ir pegados a la pared para llegar a los genios.

-Bien. Estate atento por si alguien huye. Pechotes, ¿lista?

A pesar de la mirada de odio que le dedicó la mencionada, esta asintió. El líder del grupo creó cuatro navajas, pasándole dos a su compañera. Ambos se colocaron a los dos lados de la pared y esperaron la señal de Travesti para ingresar. Esperaron tres segundos hasta que el susodicho les avisó. Guaperas abrió de una patada, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la derecha, atravesando a los shayatin con sus navajas mientras Pechotes hacía lo mismo pero en la izquierda. Tan rápido como hubieron eliminado a los demonios corrieron en dirección a los genios, pero estos intentaron escapar por el techo dado que no querían luchar contra nadie. Sabían a qué organización pertenecían, y no era solo por los uniformes que usaban. Pero, para su desconcierto, quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Lo siguiente que supieron es que estaban heridos y esposados afuera junto al resto de shayatin. A apenas unos metros más humanos miembros del T.D.C. se encontraban llevándolos a uno de sus cuarteles para encarcelarlos mientras que otros, los miembros del equipo médico, se encargaban de atender a todos los humanos que había en aquella casa.

-Buen trabajo –Felicitó el líder de los transportistas a los cuatro jóvenes–. A partir de ahora nos encargamos nosotros.

-A vuestro cargo los dejamos.

Dicho esto los cuatro se tele transportaron a la base en Suiza.

XXXXX

Los cuatro suspiraron de gusto al estar de nuevo en suelo conocido y amigo. En aquella base habían vivido mucho y habían aprendido a usas sus poderes, les habían acogido con los brazos abiertos, les habían dado la opción de olvidar todo y buscarles una familia, pero ninguno lo quiso. Querían aprender a usar sus poderes por distintos motivos: protección, venganza, curiosidad…

Ahora formaban parte de algo muy grande y que les hacía sentir bien, que ayudaban al resto, además de hacerles más fuertes. Comenzaron a caminar hacia distintos lados de la base. Guaperas debía realizar el informe y entregárselo a su superior, un informe que sabía que llegaría a la mismísima General, así que debía explicar bien el operativo, su desarrollo y resolución. Mientras tanto los otros tres miembros del equipo: Travesti, Nieve y Pechotes, hacían sus quehaceres, normalmente ducharse y descansar luego de una misión.

Atravesó los pasillos, saludando a superiores y compañeros, hasta llegar a su cuarto compartido. En las bases del T.D.C. se podía vivir solo o compartir cuarto. Al principio lo compartía con Nieves, pero conforme crecieron y Guaperas comenzó una relación con Pechotes, Nieves se fue con otra compañera mientras que Travesti vivía solo en su propio cuarto. Además, por su propia condición era lo mejor.

Abrió la puerta y se internó. Era una habitación cómoda: una cama de matrimonio, un par de escritorios y varios cuadros, una estantería llena de libros, un cuarto de baño y algunos adornos más para darle alegría a ese lugar. Casi todos los miembros de la organización tenían sus propias casas afuera de las bases, pero siempre había adentro para quienes quisieran, y dado lo que debía hacer el líder, lo mejor era descansar allí mismo y luego ir a la casa que compartían los cuatro.

Guaperas se sentó en su escritorio, encendió su ordenador y comenzó a redactar el informe de la misión. La gran mayoría solía redactar el informe una vez hubieran descansado, pero éste no era uno de ellos. Él prefería redactarlo cuando aún estaba caliente para así no olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle. Estaba tan centrado en la tarea que ni cuenta se dio de que alguien ingresaba. Fuera quien fuera, ésta persona no dijo ni la más mínima palabra, así como tampoco hizo ningún ruido. Se colocó a espaldas de Guaperas, observando el desarrollo del informe para los superiores. Minutos después el líder el Equipo Ruedines guardó el informe y lo envió a su superior más directo, dando por finalizada la tarea.

-¿Ya lo has terminado? –Preguntó el intruso.

Guaperas estiró sus brazos y espalda en su asiento, gimiendo de gusto por aquello. Giró su silla giratoria para clavar su mirada en el amor de su vida, sonriendo satisfecho.

-Si. Me ha llevado un tiempo, pero ya he finalizado y enviado a nuestro superior. Espero que esté satisfecho.

La chica que "respondía" al apodo Pechotes, que era un año mayor que él, asintió y caminó hacia la ducha mientras se quitaba su uniforme ante la mirada fija del chico. Se conocían desde hacía unos cuatro años, y llevaban dos de noviazgo, aunque hacía relativamente poco que habían dado un paso más allá en su relación, el tema carnal. Las expectativas para aquel momento fueron muy grandes, lo que resultó en una gran decepción para ambos, cosa normal en aquellos que esperan demasiado de algo que hacen por primera vez. Pero bueno, lograron superarlo y mejorar, como en todos los ámbitos de su relación.

El tiempo para ambos pasó lento, pero afuera de aquel cuarto las cosas continuaban a su ritmo.

Travesti y Nieve ya habían dejado sus respectivas armas en uno de los almacenes de la base, procediendo a ducharse después y volver a su casa en la costa griega.

-Ahhh, que gusto volver a casa –Suspiró Nieve mientras se tumbaba en la hamaca.

Travesti sonrió desde adentro de la casa, guardándose de la luz del sol.

La casa del Equipo Ruedines era una casa humilde, sin lujos, junto a una pequeña playa en la costa este del país heleno. Tenían lo necesario para vivir cómodamente y aquello les gustaba. No tenían vecinos molestos, pero a unos diez minutos andando podían llegar a un pequeño poblado. Hasta el año pasado sus tutores habían estado viviendo con ellos en aquella casa, pero entonces los cuatro jóvenes decidieron independencia. Agradecían mucho a sus tutores, les habían ayudado durante tres años y les habían cogido mucho cariño, pero por x motivos, habían decidido vivir sin adultos. Los tutores pensaron que sería por los acontecimientos que habían vivido antes de llegar a la organización, por lo que les permitieron vivir solos en aquella casa, pero con las condiciones de hablar con ellos a menudo y permitirles visitarles cuando quisieran, condiciones que aceptaron sin dudar.

-¡Ven aquí Gasper! ¡Sal y que te de el sol!

El ahora conocido como Gasper soltó un gritillo cuando Nieve gritó aquella orden. Bien era conocido que no soportaba la luz del sol y siempre que podía se ocultaba en la sombra, pero aun así intentaban que no estuviera siempre en su caja de cartón. Pero alguno se preguntará, ¿quién era Gasper y porqué se ha mencionado una caja de cartón? Pues ahora se explicará.

El susodicho era Gasper Vladi, un joven de pelo rubio platino, ojos violáceos y orejas puntiagudas, hijo de Lord Vladi, líder de la Casa Vladi de la Facción Tepes, y una humana, la cual murió poco después de dar a luz al dhampir. Eso fue debido a que Gasper nació como una masa de oscuridad, maldiciendo a todos los que se encontraban presentes durante el nacimiento, asesinándolos. Todo ello era debido a que poseía una poderosa Sacred Gear, la Forbidden Balor View, la cual había liberado su forma durante el nacimiento.

Debido a que era un hibrido y su enorme y temible poder, los líderes de las Casas pertenecientes a la Facción Tepes decidieron dejarlo aislado. Además, si el T.D.C. descubría sobre su existencia, sería darles en bandeja de plata un poder inconmensurable, y no iban a permitir que esos malditos humanos que les derrotaron en la guerra humano-vampírica obtuvieran algo semejante.

Gasper conoció entonces a una niña, cuyo nombre no ha revelado, a la que le gustaba vestirle de mujer, de ahí su travestismo. Un día reunió valor para huir hasta más allá del límite en el cual los vampiros podían gobernar como gustasen, siempre y cuando no aplicaran nada fuera del tratado que firmaron con el T.D.C. Para alivio del joven hibrido, logró su objetivo, pero cayó en manos del T.D.C. Gasper siempre había escuchado cosas horribles de aquel grupo de humanos, pero con el tiempo pudo darse cuenta de cuantas mentiras decían las altas esferas a los más jóvenes. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a vivir bajo la tutoría de un matrimonio de agentes, conociendo entonces a sus tres hermanos.

-Eres muy mala conmigo Tosca. ¡Sabes que odio el sol! ¡No me gusta! ¡Ni el ajo!

-Puede que no te guste, ¡pero no pienso dejar que te pases todo el día en tu caja de cartón! ¡Si lo haces volveré a las costumbres de siempre! –Advirtió la ahora conocida Tosca con una sonrisa divertida.

El rostro pálido del dhampir se puso aún más ceniciento si era posible. Las viejas costumbres…, poner ajos en su caja de cartón…

-Me quedaré en el porche, donde no de la luz. ¿Te vale?

-¡Perfecto!

Ahora, sabiendo que su hermano no iba a quedarse en su cuarto oscuro, Tosca pudo relajarse. Ésta tenía el cabello blanco atado en dos colas trenzadas. Su historia es bastante triste y coincide en gran parte con otro miembro del grupo. Tosca era huérfana y había habitado en un orfanato hasta el funesto día. ¿Por qué funesto? Lo fue porque aquel día llegaron unos miembros de la Iglesia Católica para llevarse a varios de los niños. Estos fueron parte de un proyecto llamado _Proyecto Espada Sagrada_, el cual estaba dirigido por Valper Galilei. Experimentaron durante a saber cuánto tiempo con todos ellos, hasta que dejó de verles utilidad y los asesinó con gas. Tosca logró sobrevivir al activar inconscientemente su Sacred Gear. No mucho después fue encontrado por sus actuales tutores, llevándola a la base para salvarle la vida, siendo una de las dos únicas personas sobrevivientes. Poseía una Sacred Gear de tipo barrera.

-Ahhh, así uno puede relajarse como se debe.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del ruido que producía el mar en su típico ir y venir en la orilla. Uno de los motivos de que vivieran al lado de la playa era por ese mismo motivo, el sonido del mar, el cual relajaba a los cuatro jóvenes. Abrió uno de los ojos, sonriendo al ver a Gasper en el porche, sentado en una de las sillas a la sombra, con su portátil y los auriculares puestos, sumergido en el mundo virtual.

El tiempo pasó lentamente para la peliblanca hasta que escuchó unos pasos en la arena. Volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con unos grises. Volvió a sonreír.

-Ya pensaba que os habíais caído en la ducha. Está bien que os toméis vuestro tiempo, pero abandonáis a vuestros dos hermanitos.

-Podéis apañárosla durante un rato sin nosotros –Se defendió levantando las manos.

-¡Isaías! –Exclamó Gasper sin quitarse los auriculares–. ¡He logrado resolver el problema de la puerta treinta y uno! ¡Ya podemos entrar!

El ahora conocido como Isaías, apodado Guaperas en el Equipo, asintió a las palabras de su hermano. Isaías era un joven apuesto de cabellera rubia, ojos azules y un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. Él era el otro superviviente de las maquinaciones de Valper Galilei, solo que en su caso pudo huir, pero estuvo a punto de morir no muy lejos del lugar, en medio de la nieve, sangrando por ojos, nariz, boca y oídos. Fue salvado por uno de sus actuales tutores. Poseía la Sacred Gear Sword Birth, la cual le permitía crear espadas demoníacas.

-¿Vas a jugar ahora? Pensaba que íbamos a entrenar.

Pechotes hizo acto de aparición, sosteniendo una naginata.

-Shinra, es momento de relajarnos. ¡Acabamos de finalizar una misión! –Se quejó Isaías mientras se acariciaba la nuca.

Shinra, Shinra Tsubaki era su nombre completo. Era una joven con gafas que tiene el cabello largo, liso y negro y se extiende hasta las rodillas, con flequillo dividido y ojos heterocrómicos, con un ojo izquierdo violeta y un ojo derecho de color marrón claro, además usaba gafas azules de lentes cuadradas. Pertenecía al Clan Shinra, un clan de exorcistas japoneses antiguo y honorable, pero debido a su rasgo que llama a los seres anormales a través de sus espejos, recibió un estado que era básicamente aislado de los demás miembros. Esos poderes eran debido a su Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice. Al final se marchó hasta que tuvo un encuentro con el T.D.C., los cuales estaban realizando un censo de humanos con Sacred Gear. Y dado que Shinra ya no formaba parte del Clan, no hubo problemas en llevársela con ellos, cuando la misma así lo decidió.

-Si no entrenas de vez en cuando sólo te volverás más débil –Expuso la joven ajustándose las gafas.

Isaías sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo paso de entrenar. Lo que voy a hacer el resto del día es sentarme junto a Gasper y jugar un rato, y luego me daré un baño en la playa a la luz de las estrellas.

-¡Buen plan ese! –Exclamó Tosca mientras levantaba el pulgar.

Shinra negó con la cabeza y avanzó hasta un poco más allá de la orilla, hasta que el agua le llego a mitad de las pantorrillas. Una vez que estuvo a una profundidad que consideró aceptable comenzó a practicar con su arma ante la mirada curiosa de Tosca. Isaías agarró su portal y se sentó junto a Gasper para jugar al juego.

Tosca desvió la mirada entre ambos varones y Shinra. Sonrió con alegría y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Momentos como ese eran bien apreciados para ella, los guardaba en su corazón. Luego de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, vivir con sus hermanos en aquel lugar, tener unos maravillosos tutores, pertenecer a la organización, ayudar a la gente…, todo aquello era algo que no cambiaría por nada.

XXXXX

De vuelta con Akili y Makoto, la africana había finalizado de leer el informe, sonriendo al tiempo que asentía.

-Bien, bien, fue un buen trabajo.

-Esos niños tienen un gran futuro. Las próximas generaciones del T.D.C. dejarán el listón muy alto.

-Puede, siempre y cuando ocurran los sucesos que las generaciones viejas han vivido, y sinceramente espero que no lleguen a ocurrir. Nuestro deber es evitar guerras, y eso es lo que deseo para estos jóvenes, un mundo sin guerras. Quizás a lo mucho alguna escaramuza, pero nada más.

Makoto asintió a sus palabras con un leve gesto de cabeza.

-Pero lo que nosotros deseemos y lo que vaya a ocurrir son cosas muy distintas. Mantenemos la esperanza y nos esforzamos para cumplirla, pero hay veces en que la esperanza es en vano.

-Más aun así es lo último que debe perderse, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

* * *

Bueno, para quien no se haya dado cuenta, he subido tres cosas el día de hoy:

-un documento explicativo sobre el T.D.C.

-personajes del T.D.C. que saldrán a menudo, o son importantes, en esta historia. Por ahora solo sale Akili Diawara. El Equipo Ruedines son personajes canon, así que no hace falta añadirlos, solo añadiré OC's.

-el capítulo.

Lo digo para avisaros, que luego no quiero quejas jajaja. Pensaba que presentar como tal a las dos hijas de Issei, pero las dejaré para otro momento. Ahora solo os he dicho el nombre y origen de la mayor, pero el resto me lo guardo…, por el momento. ¿Y quién más se ha sorprendido por el Equipo Ruedines? Ahora ya sabéis un poco de que os pidiera personajes para rellenar huecos.

Espero hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo.

Ah, y agradecer a mi Beta Reader RedSS por la ayuda en la corrección de errores.

Nos leemos !


End file.
